Renouveau
by Rose Ray
Summary: Deux ans après le fin de la saison 2. Adam et Emma ne sont pas morts.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Rose Ray.

**Rating** : M ou PG 16+. Certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs.

**Genre** : général/angst/drame.

**Disclaimer** : la série Mutant X ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne strictement rien si ce n'est vos commentaires, alors ne soyez pas avare si vous voulez la suite rapidement.

**Résumé** : après l'explosion de la fin de la saison 2, Adam et Emma ne sont pas morts. Nous les retrouvons presque deux ans plus tard. Que c'est-il passé ?

* * *

**RENOUVEAU**

La dernière bougie venait de s'éteindre. Une ombre se leva lourdement du lit et se mit à chercher dans un premier placard. Elle se baissa difficilement, et soupira au moment où elle allait se relever.

"Emma !" s'exclama une voix d'homme. Il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et la fit s'assoire sur le lit, puis il ralluma trois nouvelles bougies qui éclairèrent la chambre miteuse.

"Adam, je peux quand même aller chercher des…" tenta de se justifier la jeune femme en massant son ventre proéminant.

"Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des gestes brusques…"

"Adam ! Je ne suis pas en sucre… juste enceinte" grimaça t'elle.

"Un problème ? " demanda le médecin inquiet.

"Non, juste un futur boxeur… tu as rapporté quelque chose à manger, je meurs de faim."

Adam sourit et sortit un plat chinois d'un sac. Emma ne mangeait plus que ça. Il la regarda, heureux de la voir si épanouie malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées et qui n'était pas fini. Après l'explosion, il avait du se cacher d'Eckart, de Génome X et du Convenant. Il avait rapidement appris que seul trois membres de son équipe avaient survécu. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à la mort d'Emma, il s'en sentait responsable. Pendant plus d'un an, il avait erré, passant de cachette en cachette, aidant parfois Jesse, Shalimar, Brennan et Lexa en leur envoyant des e-mail sans jamais se dévoiler. Il avait continué ses recherches pour stabiliser les mutations et c'était au cours de l'une qu'il avait appris qu'Emma n'était pas morte, mais prisonnière dans une des cliniques de Génome X.

…………….

_Flash-back :_

Adam vérifia le passe qu'il s'était procuré au marché noir. La faussaire avait fait du bon travail. Il respira un bon coup, la camionnette était prête. Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Malgré la disparition d'Eckart, Génome X était toujours aussi bien gardé et deux agents armés vérifiaient tous les passes. Le cœur d'Adam battait la chamade, l'un des gardes regarda longuement son passe avant de lui faire signe d'avancer. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le plus grand centre de Génome X mais il devait maintenant arriver jusqu'aux « chambres », comme il était précisé dans le dossier d'Emma. Il l'avait lu et il savait ce que la jeune femme avait du supporter durant ces dernier dix-huit mois.

Il s'avança dans le couloir, saluant tous les membres du personnel qu'il croisait. Il cherchait le vestiaire des infirmiers. Il se faufila dedans après avoir vérifié qu'il était vide. Il força un premier cassier : rien, il eut plus de chance dans le deuxième. Il enfila la blouse et prit la paire de clefs qui traînait. Il n'y avait plus que le dernier obstacle à franchir, rentrer dans la zone la plus sécurisée.

Il attrapa un fauteuil roulant et s'arrêta juste au coin. La chance lui souriait, juste devant lui, deux autres infirmiers étaient en train de taper le code d'accès aux cellules. Il se mit derrière eux, échangea même quelques platitudes. Le couloir qui menait aux cellules était long. Il devait bien avoir une cinquantaine de porte avec toute un mutant derrière, mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'eux, du moins pas maintenant. Il chercha la cellule 34. Il inséra la clef dans la serrure et poussa la porte.

Emma lui fessait dos et il pouvait voir son régulateur. Elle était assise dans la position de méditation.

"Mademoiselle Delauro ?" demanda t'il doucement. Il ne pouvait pas être trop familier à cause des caméras mais il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien.

Emma se retourna. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnut son ancien mentor mais elle joua le jeu. Elle se leva docilement sans dire un mot et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Adam lui enserra les poignets et les chevilles. Elle paraissait fatiguée et elle avait perdue un peu de joue, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Il la poussa hors de la chambre. Il avait repéré sur le plan la sortit de secoure. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Personne ne tenta de les arrêter, trop habitué à voir cette scène. Une fois sur l'escalier, Adam attrapa Emma par la main et ma força à courir jusqu'à la camionnette. Il démarra rapidement, jetant de fréquent coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Lorsqu'il eut mis suffisamment de distance entre eux le labo, il se gara dans une allée peu fréquentée.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes.

"J'ai de quoi enlever ton gouverneur à l'arrière" dit enfin Adam.

Tous deux passèrent à l'arrière de la camionnette. Adam débrancha le gouverneur et lui retira.

"Il y a des vêtements pour toi dans le sac."

Emma attrapa le sac en question. Elle enleva la blousse d'hôpital. Adam rougit, son regard attirait par son ventre, puis il détourna les yeux.

"Je suis désolée…" s'excusa Emma. "C'est dernier mois j'ai été tellement…" elle ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase.

"Ne t'excuse pas Emma."

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Tu sais pour…." Commença t'elle, tout en plaçant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

"J'ai lu ton dossier. Si tu veux, je peux…"

"Non" coupa Emma. "Ca peut te paraître étrange mais je veux aller jusqu'au bout… quatre fois j'ai…" les larmes coulaient tous seules. "Je ne veux pas revivre ça Adam…. S'il te plaît"

Adam la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Tout ce que tu veux Emma, je serai là pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là."

_Fin flash back. _

………………

**Note de l'auteur** : si ça vous à plu, cliquez juste en bas, à gauche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur** : merci à Cycy Lupin, Alea et Gabby pour leurs reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir de les lire. Merci à ceux qui me lisent sans rien laisser.

Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre mais je suis très lente pour écrire…. Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le 1°.

* * *

**RENOUVEAU**

Emma reposa son plat.

"Tu as déjà fini ? Hier soir tu t'en ai empiffré deux comme ça."

"Oui et après j'ai passé deux heures au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes…. On m'a toujours dit que les nausées et les envies passaient après le premier trimestre, j'entame le troisième et c'est toujours pareil. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les femmes enceintes on toujours l'air si ravie sur les photos" se plaignit Emma.

"Disons que tu as un grossesse un peu difficile" répondit Adam.

"Un peu ? Qu'est que se serait si c'était beaucoup, tu m'interdis de me lever plus de quelques heures par jours, tu m'auscultes tous les jours…"

"Je fais ça pour…"

"… mon bien, oui je sais Adam. C'est juste que dés fois…"

"Je sais Emma, mais tout va bien ce passer, je te le promets" le réconforta Adam en plaçant une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il lâcha un petit rire quand il sentit un coup juste sous elle "pas un boxeur, un footballeur" se moqua t'il.

Ils finirent leur repas en plaisantant, puis une fois tout rangé, Emma s'allongea sur l'unique lit de la chambre. Adam examina longuement la jeune femme qui le laissait faire. Au début, à chaque fois que le médecin posait une main sur son corps elle frémissait, puis elle avait appris à lui faire confiance. Contrairement aux médecins et aux infirmières de Génome X, Adam était patient et doux avec elle. Elle aimait comment à la fin de chacune de ses consultations, il plaçait ses mains sur son ventre comme pour lui signifier qu'il la protégerait.

"Des nausées ?"

"Pas aujourd'hui."

"Des crampes ou des douleurs ?"

"Juste un peu le dos."

"Tes pouvoirs ?"

"Rien à signaler"

Adam notait toutes les réponses. Le dossier était épais, Emma savait parfaitement ce qu'il contenait. Adam ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

"Pour le dos c'est normale, tu commence à sentir le poids. Tu vas bien… vous allez bien" lui dit-il avec le sourire.

Emma lui répondit par un même sourire tout en se rhabillant.

"Pas loin, il y a une ancienne planque de Mutant X. Personne ne s'en sert et elle est mieux équipée avec électricité et tout. Je pense que tu y serais mieux au moins jusqu'au terme."

"Tu as de leurs nouvelles ?"

"Ils vont bien."

C'était l'autre sujet qu'ils n'abordaient jamais, trop de souvenirs et de blessures.

"Je vais prendre une douche" s'excusa Emma en se levant.

Adam l'aida et la regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Emma laissa couler l'eau sur tout son corps pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se drapa dans son peignoir qu'elle ne ferma pas, laissa son ventre à l'air. Elle s'observa dans la glace toute fissurée qui orné l'un des murs.

"Je vais bientôt ressembler à un hippopotame" murmura t'elle amusée. Elle voyait des petits bosses se formaient, des poings ou des pieds. Elle ferma les yeux, c'était l'heure de communiquer.

…………

_Flash-back_

Emma était allongée sur son lit à compter les troues du plafonds. Elle avait perdu tout notion de temps, ils n'éteignaient jamais vraiment la lumière. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était en enfer. Elle avait subit expériences sur expériences, le docteur Jackson, le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle, lui avait dit dés le début le but de ses recherches : créer le mutant parfait.

Elle détestait cet homme barbu, avec des lunettes trop grandes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. La première fois où il avait essayé, elle s'était sentie violée. Et puis il avait recommencé, encore et encore à chaque échec. C'était la sixième fois et elle se souvenait de son sourire ravi de premier de la classe lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que cette fois c'était la bonne.

Elle avait arrêté de se nourrir, elle ne voulait pas aller au bout. Mais ils l'avaient forcé en la mettant sous transfusion, elle avait capitulé. Le matin même, le médecin lui avait annoncé triomphalement qu'elle entamait sa cinquième semaine et elle était là à compter les trous du plafond. Soudain, elle se sentit emportée. Elle était dans le noir, dans un endroit chaud et entouré d'eau. Un son sourd et régulier l'enveloppait, elle se sentait à l'aise mais un peu anxieuse. La vision ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle se redressa sur son lit en vérifiant le gouverneur. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venaient ces visions.

"Ho mon dieu !" murmura t'elle. C'était le bébé, le bébé avait communiqué avec elle.

_Fin flash-back._

………………

Emma rouvrit les yeux. Ces contacts duraient de plus en plus longtemps plus sa grossesse avançait. Ils la rassuraient en confirmant ce qu'Adam lui disait.

Elle essuya une larme qui menaçait de tomber. Adeux reprises, les expériences de Jackson avait passé le premier stade, mais c'était la première fois où elle allait si loin et elle ferait tout pour aller jusqu'au bout. Adam lui avait tout expliqué, et elle savait que les trois prochain mois seraient encore plus durs. Elle soupira en refermant son peignoir. Elle était fatiguée et s'endormit rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolez pour l'attente mais avec le boulot, je n'ai pas tout le temps que j'aimerais. Encore merci pour tous vos reviews. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**RENOUVEAU**

Emma se réveilla. Elle avait entendu un bruit bizarre.

"Adam" murmura t'elle.

"Hmmm !" grogna t'il en réponse.

La jeune mutante se leva pour secouer le médecin mais au même moment la porte de l'appartement fut ouverte par un choc violent. Plusieurs personnes rentrèrent dans la chambre. Cinq entourèrent Emma et l'un lui implanta un gouverneur. Adam s'était levé mais deux hommes le frappèrent violement. Adam tomba par terre, les yeux ouverts.

"ADAM" cria Emma, comprenant que son protecteur ne se relèverait pas.

Le docteur Jackson s'approcha d'Emma. Il la regarda de la tête au pied "Six mois ! Vous êtes notre meilleur petite sourie, mais vous n'auriez pas du nous échapper, vous allez le payer."

Il sortit une seringue de sa poche et la planta dans le bras d'Emma. "On rentre, dite au labo de tout préparer."

"NON" hurla Emma en se débattant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire et bientôt elle se retrouva allongée et attachée sur la table. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cet endroit froid, blanc et aseptisé.

Jackson se pencha vers elle, un masque lui cachait la bouche.

"Six mois… c'est dommage" dit il en vérifiant le tranchant du scalpel "mais malheureusement vous avez contaminé ma recherche, je suis donc obligé de l'arrêter maintenant."

"Non… je vous prie ne faite pas ça" sanglota Emma en voyant un des assistant approchait avec un masque. "Je vous en prie…"

"Emma… Emma…" susurrait une voix.

Au moment où Jackson allait inciser, elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Adam penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle se mit à pleurer.

"C'était un rêve Emma… c'était un rêve…" Adam la serra dans ses bras. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'Emma ne retrouve complètement son calme.

"Ho ! Adam… c'était si réelle…"

"Je sais… tu m'as entraîné dans ton rêve." La grossesse d'Emma avait provoqué une augmentation de ses pouvoirs. Ses gènes étaient devenus encore plus instables. Pour l'instant il n'y avait eu que des incidents mineurs comme celui de ce soir ou la fois où ayant une envie de glace à la fraise tout les gens présent dans un rayon d'un kilomètre avaient eu la même idée provoquant une pénurie. Mais Adam avait peur d'autres manifestations, plus violentes et dangereuses pour les autres mais surtout pour Emma. Il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé mais il serait peut-être obligé de lui remettre un gouverneur voir de la mettre en stase.

Il resta prés d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Il la contempla dans son sommeil. D'un geste très doux, il posa sa main sur son ventre. Il avait du mal à imaginer sa petite Emma, si frêle et si fragile aux mains de ces étrangers, se servant de son corps, de ce qui faisait d'elle une femme pour leurs expériences. Rien que de penser à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, le faisait frémir.

…………..

_Flash-back_ :

Adam se versa une nouvelle tasse de café et reposa la cafetière vide. Il but deux gorgées puis appuya les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il cherchait une information sur une recherche qu'il avait faite à Génome X. Il finirait bien par trouver ce dossier. Il soupira et se remit à taper fiévreusement sus son clavier. Soudain il fut attiré par un une nouvelle donnée qui venait d'apparaître sur son écran.

Il décida d'oublier quelques minutes le pourquoi de ces longues heures sans sommeil pour voir ce que cela pouvait être. Il ouvrit le dossier :

« PROJET : PERFICA ».

Rien que le nom du projet lui fit peur et il continua sa lecture. Cela parlait de manipulation génétique de l'embryon dans son tout premier stade, durant les quelques heures qui suivaient la fécondation. Génome X avait l'idée de fabriquer un embryon issu de deux mutants et de faire en sorte qu'aucun des gènes mutants ne soient récessif. Un certain nombre de mutants avait été sélectionné pour leur pouvoir. Lorsqu'il vit le nom d'Emma, il sut qu'il devait aller plus loin. Il lui fallut encore plusieurs heures de travail avant d'obtenir satisfaction. Lorsque le dossier s'imprima devant lui, il eut un haut le cœur :

«PATIENT N° : 34/ 657 883.

NOM : EMMA DELAURO.

NEE : 11/16/1980.

TYPE : PSIONIC, TELE EMPHATIC.

NIVEAU : 8.

DATE D'ARRIVE: 04/30/03.

NOTE :

-05/01/03 : La patiente présente de bonnes dispositions. Après plusieurs testes, il s'avère qu'elle pourra être prête dans un délai de deux mois. En attendant, lui est prescrit un traitement afin que la première phase ait le plus grand taux de réussite. Voir dossier médical ci-joint.

-05/24/03 : nombreux effets secondaires indésirables mais la patiente régit bien au traitement. Il se pourrait que l'expérience puisse commencer plutôt.

-06/17/03 : avons pu prélever plusieurs échantillons prêts. Le deuxième patient compatible a été trouvé, n° : 00/ 067 401. Comptabilité de seulement 13, mais en cas de réussite l'expérience montrera sa finalité. Des complications seront sûrement à prévoir.

-07/01/03 : essai avec quatre, à 10h. Patiente nerveuse et difficilement contrôlable.

-07/03/03 : échec. D'après dissection, incompatibilité génétique trop élevé. Augmentation des traitements. »

Adam regardait en même temps le dossier médical et il compris rapidement de quoi ils parlaient. Il mit une main devant la bouche, cela continuait pendant des pages… dix-huit mois de la vie d'Emma, dix-huit mois que rien ne pourrait rattraper.

« -01/01/04 : essaie avec 4, à 13 h.

-01/03/04 : premier stade passé. Une surveillance accrue de la patiente est demandée.

-01/05/04 : patiente refusant de ce nourrir. Transfusion mise en place.

-01/07/04 : 1° semaine atteinte. Pas de problème majeur si ce n'est le refus de se nourrir. Des testes seront pratiqué tous les jours.

….

-04/07/04 : perte du sujet. Premiers problèmes apparus dans la nuit avec perte du contrôle des pouvoirs. Rejets à 6 h 42. Nous préconisions d'attendre un mois avant un nouvel essaie. »

C'était froid et impersonnelle. Emma n'était rien de plus qu'un cobaye. Ils se fichaient complètement d'elle, de son corps. Il avait continué à lire cette liste des horreurs pour enfin arriver à la fin.

«-07/24/05 : essaie avec 4, à 11 h.

-07/26/05 : premier stade passé.

….

-10/03/05 : trois sur quatre ont pris. Développement un peu lent du au nombre. Demande d'apport. La patiente doit être constamment sous surveillance. Première tentative qui atteint ce stade pour cette patiente (temps maxi : 18 pour un). »

Adam resta un moment devant son écran incapable de s'en détourner. Il devait sortir Emma de là, il s'en fît la promesse.

_Fin flash-back_.

………………

Les traits d'Emma étaient détendus. Elle se tourna très légèrement. Elle avait surmonté et surtout accepté tout ça. Il sourit, repensant à son Emma d'autrefois, à celle qu'il avait retrouvé trois mois plutôt et à celle qui dormait devant lui. C'était trois Emma différentes, l'une heureuse et insouciante, la deuxième craintive et la troisième était forte.

"Tant de vie" murmura t'il, "tu me surprendras toujours Emma et je vais faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien." Il soupira et se mit devant son ordinateur, il voulait trouver qui se cachait derrière le numéro 00/ 067 401, connaître le père pourrait l'aider. Il savait qu'il allait y passer la nuit comme toutes les autres depuis qu'il avait appris pour Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à Cycy Lupin pour ton review (ou ta review… je sais pas quel genre c'est), ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que nos fics plaisent ! Merci aussi aux autres, ceux qui lisent sans laisser de traces, si ce n'est dans les stats de notre compte… et oui ! je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je sais que vous avez au minimum cliqué sur ma fic !

Ca fait 3 chapitres que j'y pense puis j'oublie à chaque fois. Il y a une erreur dans le 1° chapitre, c'est pas le Convenant mais le Dominion... si je confonds_ Alias_ et _Mutant X_... Je ne sais pas trop comment on change les chapitre donc désolé !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**RENOUVEAU 4**

Le lendemain, Adam et Emma déménagèrent vers leur nouvelle planque et sûrement leur lieu de vie pour un moment. Elle se situait dans les sous sols d'un ancien entrepôt. L'endroit était vaste et le médecin y avait installé trois pseudo chambres séparées du reste de la pièce par des cloisons en placoplâtre et des rideaux, une salle de bain bien mieux que la dernière et surtout un labo avec du matériel.

"Ca vaut un cinq étoile" se moqua gentiment Emma en faisant le tour du propriétaire. "Et je vois que tu as tout prévu" dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans le laboratoire où attendaient une échographie et d'autres matériels. Le lieu était plus accueillant qu'à Génome X mais elle ne put réprimer un petit frisson.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Emma s'amusa à décorer un tant soit peu les lieux pour qu'ils soient plus gais. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir et c'était un moyen de tromper son ennuie. Tous les matins elle se regardait longuement dans la glace, faisant des études comparatives avec son tour de taille de la veille. Elle commençait à se sentir lourde, le sommeil était de moins en moins réparateur et aucune position n'était agréable plus de dix minutes. Plus le grand jour approchait plus elle se sentait anxieuse et puis il y avait ce problème avec ses pouvoirs. Elle n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet avec Adam.

Elle chantonnait dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit la porte coulisser.

"Adam ? Tu es déjà rentré… je me suis dit que tu en avais marre des plats chinois alors j'ai fait des crêpes" cria t'elle sans se retourner.

"Emma ? " l'appela Adam.

Elle se retourna pour voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une grande femme rousse, les yeux marron, bien habillé. Elle avait posé une valise à ses pieds et une malle attendait prés de l'entrée.

"Emma je te présente une amie, Sam. Elle est gynécologue obstétricien, c'est elle qui va t'accoucher."

"Je croyais que ce serait toi."

"Je serais là, mais tout seul je n'y arriverai pas et Sam est très compétente. Elle va s'installer avec nous. On ne sait jamais quand ça peut arriver…"

Ils passèrent tous les trois à table. Sam tenta de lier contact avec Emma. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait vécu qu'avec Adam et cela lui avait amplement suffit. Les autres lui faisait peur.

"J'aimerais t'examiner après le repas. Adam m'a dit beaucoup de choses mais je voudrais voir par moi-même."

"C'est que… oui, si vous voulez" bredouilla Emma.

Une fois le repas fini, les deux femmes s'isolèrent dans le labo. Emma s'essaya sur la table.

"D'après Adam, tu serai pour un accouchement naturel ?" demanda t'elle, en consultant le dossier.

"Peu de choses sont naturelles dans tout ça, alors oui, je veux au moins contrôler une chose" répondit Emma en plaçant sa main droite sur le haut de son ventre.

"Bien… Tu permets que je t'examine ?"

Emma hésita puis se déshabilla. Elle observa Sam s'agiter autour d'elle. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Génome X qu'elle allait se faire examiner par un étranger.

"Tu entames ta 26° semaine ?"

Emma hocha de la tête. Elle se sentait stressée, elle avait beau se dire que tout irait bien elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

……………

_Flash back_ :

Emma ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis l'explosion. Elle ne savait pas si les autres avaient survécu. Elle était tombée dans les mains de l'ASG. Ils l'avaient laissé dans une cellule un certain temps, peut-être même plusieurs jours, puis on était venu la chercher. Maintenant elle était attachée, nue, sur une table de laboratoire, les bras écartés. Elle avait honte.

Une dizaine de personnes tournaient autour d'elle, lui faisant des prises de sang ou lui injectant des produits. Elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse. On lui avait fait des radios et bien d'autres tests. Une chose ressortait de tout ça, elle détestait cet endroit. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha d'elle. Il portait des lunettes et avait une barbe poivre et sel. Il se pencha et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qu'Emma avait dans les yeux.

"Bonjour Emma, je suis le docteur Johnson, c'est moi qui vais m'occupe de toi. J'ai lu ton dossier et je viens de voir les premiers résultats des tests… tu es parfaite, bien qu'un peu… mais cela ne posera pas trop de problèmes."

Il se releva et tata le ventre d'Emma. "Ho oui ! En plus tu es jolie mais cela n'est qu'un atout de plus."

Emma ne comprenait rien mais elle voulait qu'il retire ses mains de son corps.

"Tu veux peut-être savoir à quoi tout cela va servir ? Je veux créer le mutant parfait, le plus résistant et le plus fort. Pour cela il suffit de croiser deux mutants et faire en sorte que tous les gènes intéressants soient dominants. Nous avons réussi cette phase avec succès après plusieurs années de recherches mais nous avons échoué dans la deuxième à savoir que l'embryon devienne un enfant. Une femme normale ne supporte pas l'embryon alors c'est là que tu interviens, toi et quelques unes de tes semblables. En tant que mutantes vous êtes à même de mener à bien une grossesse avec ce genre d'embryon… ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vais faire de toi une maman !"

Emma regarda le docteur Johnson avec horreur et dégoût. Il avait toujours une main sur son bas ventre. Non, elle ne voulait pas servir de sourie de laboratoire à ce malade, elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant imposé.

_Fin flash back_.

……………..

A la fin, elle ne se rendez même plus compte qu'elle était nue devant des étrangers, elle tentait de faire abstraction de toutes ses mains qui la touchaient, la palpaient. Sam s'approcha mais au moment où elle voulut prendre sa tension, Emma, sans aucun contrôle, émit une décharge électrique.

"Ouch !" s'exclama Sam en se reculant.

Adam se précipita dans le labo.

"Je suis désolée…. Je n'ai pas voulu… c'est parti tout seul" puis se rendant compte de ce qui c'était passé "mais comment…"

Sam et Adam échangèrent un regard.

"Ce n'est rien Emma" la rassura Sam. Elle savait depuis le début à quoi s'attendre et elle ne voulait pas stresser la jeune femme.

"Mais qu'est qui c'est passé ?" demanda t'elle. Elle voulait une explication.

Adam soupira. "Emma... ta grossesse à une tendance à rendre ta mutation moins stable…"

"Mais là je l'ai électrocutée… je n'ai pas ce pouvoir" s'énerva Emma.

"Emma, je me suis spécialisée, d'une certaine façon, dans les grossesses de mutants, que ce soit deux mutants ou qu'un seul des parents. Souvent, lorsque la mère est une mutante, ses gènes sont moins stables, provoquant des pertes de contrôles. Lorsque les deux parents sont mutants, seule une partie des gènes sont dominants, c'est-à-dire qu'un enfant naît d'un matériel et d'une spionic, ne développera des dons que d'un seul de ces parents, par exemple il sera spionic avec à la rigueur un peu sensible à l'électricité mais il ne fera jamais d'étincelles."

"Pour toi c'est différent. Ils ont manipulé les embryons pour que tous les gènes mutants soient dominants et il se peut que le père soit matériel… d'une certaine façons ce n'est pas toi qui a réagi à la menace que représente Sam mais le bébé."

Emma tentait de faire la somme de toutes les informations. Tout cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son anxiété. Elle avait voulu aller jusqu'au bout malgré tous les risques qu'elle encourait mais elle n'avait pas pensé que les autres pouvait être en danger à cause d'elle.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois…" murmura t'elle, en baissant la tête.

"Comment ça pas la première fois ?" répéta Adam.

"La semaine dernière, j'ai posé la main sur une casserole bouillante et au lieu de me brûler, la casserole a gelé. Et avant ça, je me suis énervée car je n'arrivais pas à planter un clou et dans ma colère j'ai lancé une boule de feu… et puis il y a eu d'autres incidents."

"Tu aurais du m'en parler plutôt" lui dit Adam.

"Je te déçois…"

"Non, Emma. Mais je m'inquiète… il se peut que nous soyons obligé de te mettre un gouverneur. Ce n'est pas une punition, ni parce qu'on à peur de toi mais pour ton bien et …."

"… et pour ce qui grandit en moi… C'est dangereux… pour vous ou pour…?"

Adam se plaça à côté de la mutante et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Emma, je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ne sera pas facile mais je ferai tout pour que cela se passe le mieux. Je vais rester avec toi pendant que Sam t'examine."

Emma répondit par un sourire. Adam lui pris la main tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout se déroula calmement. Emma alla se coucher peu après, fatiguée par sa journée. Les deux médecins se retrouvèrent autour d'un café.

"Alors ?" demanda Adam.

"Tout à l'air normale, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Peut être un problème avec un mais c'est difficile à dire… par contre ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'accouchement. Si tout tes informations sont vrais, les enfants ne supportent aucun produit ni médicament, donc pas d'anesthésie ni de produit anti-douleur..."

"Tu crois que c'est risqué ?"

"Comme tous, surtout dans son cas. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle tiendra le coup. Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai peur que ce soit long."

"Emma tiendra le coup. Elle a survécu à tout ça, je pense qu'elle peut surmonter ça."

"Je lui en parlerai. Je vais contacter une de mes amies, Claire Rogers, elle est sage femme et je lui fait entièrement confiance. Je la ferais venir dans quelques jours pour qu'Emma la connaisse, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente agressée le grand jour."

"Je te fait confiance."

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. "Pauvre gamine. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu résister à tout ça et vouloir aller jusqu'au bout" dit Sam, pour mettre fin au silence.

"Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne peux l'imaginer. J'avoue que je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle arrive jusque là, c'est un vrai miracle."

"Oui, mais à quel prix ! J'ai lu le dossier Adam. Rien n'a du être facile et encore moins cette grossesse, mais j'ai peur qu'après celle là elle ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant, du moins par les moyens normaux." Sam soupira, elle aussi avait été traumatisée par le dossier d'Emma. "Demain je lui placerai des capteurs, elle à sept mois et demi, elle n'ira pas à 40 semaines et je veux que nous soyons le mieux préparé."

Adam hocha la tête.

…..

Pour CycyLupin, pas de problèmes pour que tu répondes à mes coms, je n'en attendais pas tant…. vu que je ne le fais pas. Et t'inquiète, prend ton temps pour écrire ta fic, je ne suis pas pressée !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur** : veuillez m'excuser pour cette attente mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes d'ordinateur. J'espère que cela va aller mieux. Encore merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son histoire plaît.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**RENOUVEAU 5**

Les trois semaines suivantes se passèrent sans trop de soucis. Emma avait appris à faire connaissance avec Sam et Claire. Les deux femmes se relayent au chevet d'Emma qui avait été sommée de rester au lit. Son ventre avait continué à se tendre et à se gonfler de cette nouvelle vie.

"Hmmm" grogna Emma en tentant de se tourner.

"Un problème Emma ?" demanda Claire. La jeune femme ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée qu'Emma. Elle était menue et était la parfait fashion victime. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient rapidement tissées des liens d'amitiés.

"Je ne suis pas bien sur le dos car ça me fait mal, quand je me met sur le côté droit ça va cinq minutes. Puis j'ai envie de faire pipi toutes les demi-heures" râla Emma. "On dirait une grosse baleine échouée."

"Non, juste une baleine enceinte" se moqua gentiment Claire en s'installant sur le lit. Elle commença à masser le dos d'Emma. Celle-ci se laissa faire, ça lui faisait du bien.

"Je ne comprends pas, dans tous les bouquins ou magasins ils disent que la grossesse est un moment magique. Je ne vois pas le côté magique là. J'ai pris presque vingt kilos, je n'arrive pas à m'installer et il faut une grue pour me lever."

"Je crois que c'est ça la magie…"

"Rigole… puis les capteurs de Sam me gênes et le gouverneur me gratte." Suite à de nouveaux incidents, ils avaient opté pour le gouverneur.

"C'est tout ? D'autres soucies princesse ? Peut être une envie de fraises en hiver et de neige en été ?"

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire, puis elle se laissa aller aux mains de Claire.

"J'ai peur" dit Emma après quelques minutes de silence.

"Peur ?" répéta Claire.

"Si je ne suis pas capable, si je …."

Claire changea de place pour faire face à Emma. "Tu sera capable Emma, bien d'autres femmes l'ont fait alors pourquoi pas toi ? Je ne dis pas que ça va être une partie de rigolade, loin de là même, tu risques de maudire Sam, Adam et moi et peut être encore plus celui qui t'a fait ça, mais tu en seras capable !"

Emma regarda Claire dans les yeux. Elle y lisait la détermination dont elle avait besoin.

"Allez ! Va prendre une douche, ça va te faire du bien… et pas trop chaude !"

Emma laissa longuement l'eau couler. Les douches lui procuraient un moment de détente. Elle en avait parlé avec Sam et Claire, si elle avait la possibilité, elle accoucherait bien dans l'eau. Les deux femmes lui avaient fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Une fois propre et détendu, elle attrapa la nouvelle robe de grossesse que Sam lui avait offerte. Ces dernières semaines son ventre c'était largement arrondi. La robe n'était pas très jolie avec ses grosses fleures mais elle avait le mérite d'être confortable, et puis elle ne sortait pas et même si c'était le cas qui aurait-elle pu draguer dans son état.

Elle fermait les derniers boutons quand une violente explosion ébranla le bâtiment. Emma sortit précipitamment pour rejoindre Claire. Une dizaine d'hommes avaient investie les lieux. Emma aperçu le docteur Johnson parmi eux. Un homme frappa Claire qui s'effondra, une blessure à la tempe.

"CLAIRE !"

"Faite gaffe à ses pouvoirs" dit l'un des hommes.

"Elle a un gouverneur" répliqua Johnson.

Emma ne pouvait pas fuir, il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties et même se cela avait été le cas son état ne lui aurait pas permis. Elle recula face aux hommes mais elle se retrouva bientôt dos au mur. Elle avait peur et sa respiration était haletante. Un des hommes l'attrapa par le bras et elle tenta malgré tout de s'en défaire. Elle sentit alors une violente crampe dans l'estomac, elle grimaça.

"DOUCEMENT ! " hurla Johnson. "Conduisait là au camion et détruisait tout !"

Trois hommes escortèrent Emma. Alors qui l'attachait sur une chaise, une nouvelle crampe se propagea. Cette fois Johnson s'en aperçut. Il s'approcha d'Emma et lui déboutonna sa robe. Emma savait ce qu'il allait faire et elle gesticula pour qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher.

"CALMEZ VOUS !"

Emma obéit. Johnson lui retira les capteurs de Sam pour placer les siens. Il consulta son ordinateur.

"Merde" murmura t'il, puis s'adressant à l'un de ses apprentis "dit leur de préparer la salle trois… Je leurs avait dit d'y aller doucement et ils n'ont fait que la stresser et provoqué le travail."

Emma écarquille les yeux, ce n'était pas des crampes mais des contractions. Son cauchemar allait se réaliser, elle allait accoucher dans cette salle blanche avec des inconnus. Elle sentit les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Le trajet fut cours et elle se retrouva sur cette table.

"Docteur Johnson" salua une femme en rentrant dans le laboratoire. Elle avait un air sévère.

"Docteur O'Malley. Primipare, 29 semaine, début du travail il y a environs une demi heure."

"L'une de vos recherches ? C'est la première qui arrive aussi loin, félicitation. Bon montrez moi tout ça."

L'une des infirmières lui tendit plusieurs papiers et clichés. Elle les regarda.

"Ca m'a l'air parfais… Et puis détachez là, le fait de bouge est meilleur. En cas de problème bipez moi ! "

"Combien de temps avant…" l'interrompit Johnson alors qu'elle allait sortir.

"Ca je ne sais pas" elle jeta un dernier regard à Emma. "Je ne sais pas, cela n'a rien de défini… mais vu son gabarit, plusieurs heures" sur ce, elle les laissa.

"Finissez de la préparer."

Ce qu'ils firent rapidement, puis ils laissèrent Emma seule avec une infirmière qui avait la tache de noter toutes les contractions et soins apportés à Emma.

La jeune mutante jeta un rapide coup d'œil. La pièce ne comportait que la table, du matériel médical rangé dans un certain ordre sur un plateau, une chaise occupée par sa geôlière et une toute petite salle de bain qui ne permettait aucune intimité.

Emma s'appuya sur la table lors d'une nouvelle contraction, elles n'étaient pas fortes pour le moment et suffisamment espacées. Elle prit de profonde respiration comme Claire lui avait appris… Claire, rien que de penser à elle, à Sam et à Adam, lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ils avaient parlé de ce jour, ils l'avaient écouté avec ses craintes et ses peurs. Là personne ne l'écouterait, elle était seule, seule pour le moment le plus dur de sa vie.

……….

Lorsque Adam et Sam revinrent dans la cachette, ils furent effrayés. Sam se précipita au chevet de Claire qui gisait toujours à terre.

"Claire ? Claire ? Ouvre les yeux."

Elle bougonna en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne complètement ses esprits. Assise par terre, une poche de glace là où elle avait été frappée, elle regardait le désordre comme si une tornade avait sévi.

"Quand cela c'est passé ?"commença à la questionner Adam.

Claire regarda sa montre "plus de trois heures… comme j'ai laissé faire ça !"

"Tu n'y es pour rien. Adam, qu'est qu'on fait ? A trois nous n'arriverons à rien."

Adam regarda les deux femmes. Il s'en voulait, il avait promis à Emma que rien de tout ceci n'arriverait. "Je connais des gens qui pourront nous aider."

…………..

_Flash back_ :

Adam observa Emma recroquevillé au fond du lit où l'avait laissé de violentes nausées. Cela faisait juste trois jours qu'ils étaient ensembles.

"D'après… " elle ne parvient à dire le nom du médecin "il disait que c'était normale mais je voudrais bien que cela cesse" expliqua la jeune fille livide.

"Ca va passer."

"Et les autres… je veux dire Jes, Shal et Bren… que leur est-il arrivé ?"

Adam détourna le regard. "Ils n'ont rien eu. Ils continuent ce que nous fessions et ils ont une nouvelles associées : Lexa Pierce."

"Ho !" répondit Emma. "Tu leur as dit pour moi et mon état ?"

"Ils pensent que nous sommes morts" répondit Adam.

"Peut être que cela vaut mieux" murmura t'elle au bout de quelques minutes. "Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne supporterai pas leur regard."

"Emma, ils …"

"Non Adam, je ne veux pas."

_Fin flash back_.

* * *

Pour CycyLupin : je pense que ma fin répond en partie à une de tes questions. Si non, je suis désolée si tu trouves que Adam impose Sam… ce n'était pas le but, bon ben tant pis ! 


End file.
